


Perfect Imperfections

by MarianKat



Category: Phandom
Genre: Gayness, Gem!Phil, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of traveling!, M/M, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Steven Universe AU, Strangers to Lovers, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Dan wasn’t very happy. His office job is taking a toll on him, along with his depression. After an interesting clip in the news, he finds a strange person wandering near his flat. Whom might this be? And why are they here?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Dan slumped down in his seat. His laptop sat near him in the cubicle. He hated this. Call after call. Hour after hour. Over and over again. He’s so sick of it. ‘Find a real job!’ they said. ‘It’s worth it!’ they said. His self-worth and significance was already chucked out the window. Why not pile repeating days on him as well? 

Dan was looking forward to going home. 

Tossing his clipboard onto the table, Dan shouldered on his worn jacket and strutted out the building. Dan checked the clock on his phone. It was 5:00. He could catch a bus. He immediately went to the bus stop nearby and waited. The white vehicle pulled up, and he climbed inside.

Shutting the apartment door loudly, he shrugged off his jacket. Dan threw off his dress shirt. I mean really. Why dress up if no one is going to look you in the eye and speak? He flopped onto his couch, turning on the news on the T.V., and falling asleep before he even thought of eating. 

Dan was abruptly awoken by pounding on his door. Sitting up, he clicked open his phone to check his hair. His pale face, baggy eyes, and messy hobbit hair stared back. Not too bad. Pulling on a t-shirt, he swung open his front door. There stood his neighbor, with a skinny man in their grasp. “Do you know this guy? He won’t leave my door alone and it’s bothering me.” they complained. Dan saw the poor thing’s startled, electric eyes. Dan nodded and replied, “Sure, bring him in here.” The neighbor shoved the man in and stormed away. “You can sit on my couch.” Dan commented. The man’s head swiveled around, examining his surroundings. Then he sat down. He buried his face in his hands, tiny sobs wracking his body. “Hey, you okay?” Dan asked, sitting next to them. The man glanced up and shook his head ‘no’. “My neighbor was an ass wasn’t he?” Dan said. 

Dan was able to get a really good look at him now. He had slightly green and glittery skin, and a dark reddish quiff. His eyes were the most wonderful part of him. Dan was awestruck at how many colors there were. Greens, blues, yellows. “What’s your name?” Dan inquired. In a small voice, the man answered, “ I’m an Emerald, but call me Phil.”


	2. Chapter 2

The past two hours were used for explanation. “Ok. Lemme get this straight... you came from outer space and got ‘bubbled’ in a gem war. Now you’re out and you’re trying to find your way to Beach City.” Dan reiterated. Phil nodded, “It’ll be hard though. Since I’m an Emerald, I have a bit of a bad rep.” “Why?” “Let’s blame the stereotype that was in charge of me yeah?” 

“According to the internet, Beach City isn’t real.” Dan said, scrolling on his laptop. Phil was over by the door, knocking on it and marveling at the wood. “It must be!” Phil exclaimed, hair standing up. (Dan has no idea how or why that happens, but he fricking loves it.) “On here it says it’s a fictional city.” Dan replied, gesturing to his laptop. “Well. We have to find it ourselves then.” Phil said, face glittering in the electronic’s light. 

They officially decided to leave in a week’s time. After all, Phil was still shocked from all the sensations around him. Oh boy. It way hilarious when he first discovered washing machines.

Phil was with Dan at the laundromat near his home. Phil had opened the door of one, the loud ‘clonk’ sound startling him. He hid behind Dan, his gem (located on his stomach) was flashing. Peeking over the giggling man’s shoulder, he crept his way back around to the machine, not unlike a cat. He closed the door, flinching at the ‘bang!’ following. Dan was shaking his head, amused. He opened the door to another machine and tossed his clothes inside. Closing it, Dan pushed a few buttons and the water rushed in. Phil’s head circled with the rotating inside, watching soap suds fly about. “I will never understand humans.” he mumbled with fascination.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Dan had found a bus that takes them to a train station. They were going to take it day by day, traveling around and hoping they’d find the city. When Phil saw the bus, he hopped with glee. He loved Earth technology, even though it’s more primitive than Homeworld’s machines. When the doors swung open, Dan climbed inside. But Phil had stayed on the steps, pressing his hand on the dirtied glass. “Phil, come on!” “Oh! Right.” Phil’s face darkened as he walked to his seat. Tucking his hands into a jacket he borrowed, he scooted next to Dan. The temperatures had surprisingly dropped in the U.K., yet not enough to be classified as winter. It was weird. 

About ten minutes later, Phil had decided to strike up a conversation. “Thanks for helping me.” he said. “Why? We haven’t even found Beach City yet.” Dan responded. He had idly crossed his legs, torn jeans on show. “Well, you’re taking time out of your week to help me travel. You didn’t have to do it.” Phil explained. “I wanted to. You’re a nice person. Besides, it gets me away from work for a week!” Dan replied, laughing a bit. “Why do you need to go there?” he asked. “Beach City has communication with Homeworld, so I’m going to go there and see if I can go back.” Phil said, “They might not... never mind.” Phil stopped himself. Dan was confused for a second, then decided to brush it off. 

They ducked out from the bus. Dan had bought two tickets for a train to Manchester. Then, they would board a flight to the U.S. That seems like the most likely place for a fake city. Loads of shit happens over there! They sat down on a bench, waiting for the train to come. “Dan, look.” Phil murmured. He was pointing at a little pink flower. The vines I sprouted from were intertwined with the wall. “What’s that?” he questioned. His hair was standing up again, and his eyes were glowing. “That’s a flower Phil.” Dan answered, “Those help grow other plants and make more of them.” “It’s so pretty.” Phil had stood up and was walking to the plant. He cupped the delicate thing in his hands. “Do they do anything?” Phil inquired. “Not really. Some people like to wear them though.” Then Phil plucked the pink flower off and ran back to Dan. Shoving it in his hair, he chimed, “Tada!” Dan burst into laughter, ignoring judgmental looks thrown at them. It was perched right on top and slightly crooked. Dan took the flower off and placed it in a pocket of Phil’s jacket. Then the intercom above rang and monotoned, “Train to Manchester...”


	4. Chapter 4

Phil was glued to the window of the train. No joke. He couldn’t take his eyes off the flying scenes before him. “Earth is so... lively and colorful!” he gushed. “Really?” Dan stated. Of course he had a right to question Phil. Life had tripped him in the halls and smacked him over the head several times. “Yeah. It’s nothing like Homeworld.” Phil said, sliding down in his seat. “What is Homeworld like?” Dan queried. “Well, it’s big. The cities stretch for kilometers. It has color, but I never realized how bland, monotonous, and robotic it was until I was sent here. Apparently White Diamond, one of my queens, had a war with a rebellion here. She sent me to fight I think. I don’t remember much else than that.” Phil storied. Dan thought about this, fingering the pink flower Phil found. He insisted that he put it in Dan’s curled hair. Now, it was stuck right above his ear. “How would you be in a war? You seem too kind and silly for it.” Dan asked. “I don’t know. It’s strange to me as well.” Phil said. He doesn’t remember fighting very much, just sudden darkness then waking up in a parking lot. 

Two hours passed by before Dan realized he hadn’t eaten. He only had a little bit of breakfast and lunch a couple of days. Thankfully, he brought a backpack that saved the day. He dug around and found a bag of Chex Mix Popping two pieces of chocolate in his mouth, he offered it to Phil. Phil gave a cautious glance before taking a piece of Chex and nibbling it. He grimaced and tossed it away. “No food?” Dan chuckled. Phil shuddered and said, “I don’t like food.” Dan shrugged, shoving a few more pieces in his mouth. 

The ride was finally over. Phil was looking around at his new surroundings. His gaze fell on Dan. The sleepy man had started to doze off in his seat. Phil couldn’t help but notice... he was an adorable napper. Phil blushed, and started poking him. “Dan. DAN. DAAAAANNNNIIIEEEELLL.” he urged. Dan blearily woke up. “Rise and shine. I have no idea what that means, but I heard it from somewhere.” Phil said. “Let’s go.” Dan foggily said, scooping up his backpack and they started off.


	5. Chapter 5

The two people were walking through the crowded city. Dan had long since eaten all the Chex Mix, so the next time they eat he’ll have to buy the food. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Dan asked. “Yep. Gems don’t need to eat.” Phil replied. Then he gasped, his eyes literally shining. There was a water fountain. It wasn’t big, but little glass bits on the sides made the water glitter. Phil hopped up on the edge, balancing on lanky legs. The sun was starting to peek out from behind the clouds. Phil looked REALLY green now, not unlike the gem he is. His quiff was a brighter red-brown color. He was beautiful. Dan blinked a few times to clear his mind.

The bland airport wasn’t as full as the train. Phil wanted to sit by the window to see the ground when they lift off. Phil was bouncing in his seat from excitement. Dan smiled as he was setting his backpack under their seat. Again, they had to wait. “So... um. I just realized. I know nothing about you.” Phil said to Dan, “I told you all I know.” “Okay. I like dogs. I really don’t like stickers. I used to straighten my hair. I like My Chemical Romance-” “Who’s My Chemical Romance?” Phil questioned. “Here, let me pull up one of their popular songs.” Dan mused, swiping on his phone. Then he grabbed earbuds and plugged them in. “Put this in your ear.” Dan handed Phil a bud. Phil inspected it before hooking it in his ear. Then The Black Parade started to play. Phil grinned, making jazz hands. Dan was bopping too. 

When the song was over, Phil exclaimed, “That was awesome!” “I know right! The vocals are on point!” Dan laughed. “What’s your favorite color?” Phil queried. Dan was about to say black, but he had suddenly changed his mind. Phil’s eyes were one of the most wonderful things he’d seen. “I have three. Blue, green, and yellow.” Dan finally responded. When it clicked in Phil’s head, he had the most amazing reaction. He whole face flushed, his hair was ready to become a lightning rod. Dan was guffawing now, slapping his knees. Phil covered his face with his hands and mumbled, “Dan! That was so sweet!” Honestly, he didn’t know what else to say. 

Soon after, they boarded their plane and lifted off.

Phil was laughing with delight of course.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, the plane had landed. The two people had rushed out of the plane and out of the airport. They were in the state of Massachusetts. Dan hailed a taxi and climbed inside. “So, we just get inside?” Phil inquired. “Yeah! Haven’t you ever been in a taxi before?!” the driver called from the front. “Give him a break. He hasn’t done this before.” Dan defended. “Oh. My bad.” the driver replied as Phil ducked inside. The taxi pulled onto the road and started driving. “You from around here?” the driver asked. He wore a ball cap, and had a thick beard. “No. We’re visiting from the U.K.” Dan answered. The driver slapped his forehead. “Of course! Silly me. Anyways, my name’s John.” John chuckled. 

Their stop was at a small hotel. Phil’s mouth gaped open as he stepped out of the car. The taxi left, and Phil stood stock still at the entrance. “Are you coming?” Dan queried, looking back at his friend. “Y-You did all this for me?” “It isn’t much-” Dan said. “It’s more than enough! You are taking me, A PERSON YOU ONLY KNEW FOR TWO WEEKS, and helping me contact home by traveling halfway around the world.” Phil exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. “Well, then.” Dan mumbled, face reddening. 

The two men went inside and checked in their room. Swiping the keycard in the slot, Dan creaked the door open. The room was tiny, with one counter, a couch, and one bed. Phil flopped on the bed as Dan tossed the backpack down on the couch. “I now know what jet lag is like.” Phil commented, rolling over onto his stomach. Dan was happy he napped while he could, and brought over his laptop so he could work a bit. An email pinged up on his screen as he opened it. “Fucking shit!” he yelled, slapping it shut and shoving it back in his backpack. “What happened?” Phil worried. “I got fired for ‘lack of attendance’ and ‘neglect of duty’. Jesus Christ!” Dan seethed, burying his face in his hands. “That sounds bad.” Phil stated. Dan sighed, laying back on the couch. Phil speculated a bit, the an idea pinged in his head. “If we find Beach City, maybe you and I can get jobs there.” Phil explained. “That’s not half bad.” Dan smiled faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Marian here. *the weirdo making this lol* Hope you guys are liking what I write. This is one of my first fanfics of DnP, so give some feedback of what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Phil had insisted that he sleep on the couch. So he is curled up in a ball on the couch, yet he can’t sleep. So he sat up and scanned the dark room. There was a window on the other side. His feet tingled from the cold floor as he walked over and parted the blinds. The stars shimmered that night despite the city’s light. Phil felt some weird feeling. He couldn’t put his finger on it. “Can’t sleep?” Dan asked quietly, standing beside him. His curled hair glinted in the light, reflecting Phil’s red hair. “Yeah. There’s too much buzzing in my head. There’s this weird feeling when I look out there.” Phil mused, watching the sky. “I think it’s homesickness or nostalgia.” Dan guessed. “Maybe.” Phil whispered. “They really are beautiful tonight.” Dan commented, observing the stars as well. Phil nodded. 

Their eyes met, deep chestnut and alien electricity staring into each other. Their faces burned, and Phil’s emerald glowed faintly on his belly. Dan stole a glance at Phil’s verdant colored lips. They have never felt like this before. What was it? “Phil... I think we should try something. Before I chicken out.” Dan said faintly. Phil’s heart pounded, almost nervously. Dan leaned in and pressed his lips on top of Phil’s. The other tensed, unsure, then slowly melted, wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck. They slowly pulled away. “That was...” Phil stammered, “I like it.” Dan grinned, gently cupping Phil’s cheek. “Me too.” “Can we do that again?” Phil asked. Dan nodded shyly, kissing so fully now. He saw stars in his eyes. 

Eventually, they retired to bed. Even on the couch, Phil couldn’t take his eyes off Dan. “Does this mean, what’s the word?” Phil mumbled to Dan. “Gay?” Dan answered. “Yes.” Phil said. “Yep. I guess so. Are you okay with, you know, us?” Dan questioned. Phil laughed and nodded vigorously, “I won’t be getting any sleep anytime soon.” “I won’t either.” Dan joked, turning over so he faced Phil. Then he patted the other side of the bed. Phil, getting the message, stood up and stretched, making his way to the bed and crawling inside. “Ohmygoshthisfeelssomuchbetterthanthecouch.” Phil gushed as he sank in. Dan was cackling now, covering his mouth. Burrowing his face into the blankets, Phil finally started to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first attempt at a kiss scene. Oh dear god. Oof.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Dan groggily woke up from his deep slumber. Glancing at his phone, it read 8:13. They had to be out of the hotel by 10:00. Dan tried to sit up, yet he was blocked by a still sleeping Phil. The other had his face buried into Dan’s shoulder, blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. Dan smiled, gently stroking Phil’s hair. It was so much smoother than it looked! Mumbling a bit, Phil woke up in a slight daze. “Wakey wakey. We have to leave soon.” Dan giggled. Phil grumbled, turning and shifting the other way. Dan laughed again and got up and out of bed. Grabbing his clothes, he went to the bathroom to change out of his pjs. 

You know how gems look like they’re wearing clothes when really they’re not? Yeah Phil had that too. Gems aren’t naked, mind you. (Get your head out of the gutter.) Phil had stripes running down his legs and arms, along with pointed bits on his back and chest that look like a lion’s mane. These were black and yellow. Otherwise, his body was a deep shade of emerald. It looked like he was wearing a turtleneck and jeans. 

When the two men were dressed, they climbed down the stairs of the hotel for breakfast. Well, for Dan’s breakfast at least. When they stepped inside the lounge area, several pairs of eyes flitted over to them. Dan brushed it off as attention, yet Phil tensed. He didn’t like all of the gossiping, calculating gazes settles on him. In a corner of his head, he heard himself say ‘Somethings wrong’ 

When they chose where to sit, Phil leaned over to Dan and said, “I feel like somebody’s watching us.” “There are people looking at us.” Dan responded, crossing his legs. “No. Somebody bad.” Now that Dan thought about it, that was too much attention for two rather normal looking people. Dan abruptly stood up and walked to the front desk. “Is it okay that we check out?” he inquired. “It isn’t your specified check out time. You’re going to have to wait.” the receptionist monotoned. Phil’s strategic side of his mind took over. He noticed the thick makeup on her face, as well as her hairline. She had a wig on! “Dan, we should go.” Phil whispered nervously, tugging on his coat. The “receptionist” turned her eyes to Phil. They were flashing red. Dan finally saw. “Yeah let’s go.” Then the two partners bolted out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sprinting down the street, Dan and Phil were very confused. And scared of course. Who knew what was chasing them? Phil looked around, scanning and analyzing his surroundings. There was a blue creature above them, a red and a purple one behind them. Phil’s eyes connected with an alleyway. Snatching up Dan’s trembling hand, he shouted, “HERE!” and skidded into their hiding place. The two men were pressed against each other and the brick walls surrounding them. Their breaths came in hurried and raspy. 

They waited for several minutes, each nerve wracking second ticking by with the expectation of being discovered. Dan muttered, “I’m going to check.” Phil embraced him, whispering, “Be careful.” Dan crept out, surveying down both ends of the street. Beckoning, he led his partner out. They let out a sigh of relief. They started walking hand in hand for comfort. Then, out of the sky, the blue thing dropped and pinned Phil to the ground. 

Dan could hardly make heads or tails of things. Phil wrestled the blue humanoid on the cement, eyes and gem blazing green. Dan was then tackled by violet, burly arms. He managed to wriggle out, having to do the “take your zipper jacket off and trick the bad guy while you run and scream like a girl” trick. Except he didn’t run. Or scream. He was awestruck at what was happening with Phil.

Phil’s gem was burning harsh energy. His red/brown hair was standing up with static. Green electricity was dancing along his stripes. In one hand was a crystalline saber, slightly reminiscent of medieval swords. Under his feet was a pile of blue dust and a dark, rhombus shaped gem. Phil’s eyes! They looked like they could stare down a hurricane. Dan’s mouth was gaped open. Phil smiled, then it fazed to worry. “Behind!” he yelled. The ruby colored humanoid was sneaking up on Dan. He whirled around and bludgeoned it with his backpack. Phil danced around its figure, the stabbed it through with his saber. It exploded in a cloud of dust and smoke, its own gem dropping to the ground. 

Phil relaxed, letting his sword dissolve. Dan giggled from shock and triumph. “Looks like we make a good team.” Phil laughed, brushing himself off. “Yeah... wow. Are you okay?” Dan inquired. He ran over and checked Phil over. “I’m fine.” Phil answered, ruffling Dan’s curly hair. He turned and said, “Let’s go.” Dan was going to follow, but this was before a hole was blasted into Phil’s back.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Phil’s eyes widened before he sunk to the ground. The hole tore through his middle, and was steaming. Then, he exploded in a cloud of light green dust. 

Dan ran so fast. It was seconds before Dan was kneeling at the pile of dust. Not caring about his scrapes knees, he shifted around the sparkly pile. “Nonono, Phil!” His fingers brushed the gem. He told hold of it and brought it up to his eyes. 

He could see how lustrous Phil’s emerald was now. It was slightly oval in shape, and so deep. Like staring into a rainforest. This was Phil. And he was gone.

Dan clutched the crystal to his chest and cried, heaving sobs filled the air. 

His lamentations had to end early. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and spotted a yellow/orange gem and the violet one. Dan pocketed Phil and RAN.

He ran so far and so fast, he couldn’t remember where he was anymore. His mind was scared of being caught, his heart was heavy with grief, dragging him down. He couldn’t run anymore. Dan’s clothes hung from his sweat, his hair wild. He sat down on the sidewalk and noted his surroundings. He was at a seemingly abandoned neighborhood. A small one at that. He laid on the ground, slipping the emerald out of the pocket of his ripped jeans. Turning it over in his hands, he saw scratches and dents in some places. “Perfect imperfections.” he mumbled. It pulsed a little, then faded. “Hi Phil.” Dan whispered, choking up again. He curled up on his side, low wails floating out of his mouth. 

Dan doesn’t remember waking up with a blanket. He flipped it off, peering at the light gray sky. A piece of paper was taped to it. It read ‘Heard you needed us.’ And an address was written on as well. ‘73, Shultz Road, NW Beach City.’ It was real! Phil was right. Stuffing the emerald in his pocket, he started walking again.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan still didn’t know where he was. He was just walking, following his gut. Eventually, he found a busier part of the neighborhood, people jogging, texting. He asked directions from a kindly, older woman, and he was on his way to the ocean.

Beach City should be on a beach, right? It makes sense. So all Dan had to do was travel East. While walking, he took the emerald out of his pocket, holding it up to the sun. The light streamed through, refracting green beams on the ground. Bits of yellow and blue could be seen. Dan smiled sadly, pocketing Phil. He missed the silly, smart gem. His gleeful cheers, grins, and eyes are burnt into his memory. 

It’s been two days of walking. Two looong days. According to his phone, he’s almost to the Atlantic Ocean. That’s good. Dan wanted to find out who gave him the blanket, and a decent shower. He was crossing the street when he accidentally bumped into another person. “Oh! My apologies.” she said, continuing. She had orange hair, and pale, almost white skin. She suddenly halted, head snapping to him. “Daniel?” she questioned. She had light, sky blue eyes. “Yes?” he answered, cautious. “Garnet has told me all about your situation. Please follow me and we’ll discuss further.” she explained. Tugging on his arm, she strode away. Dan followed, wondering how she knew him.

Yep. Beach City was amazing. A narrow boardwalk led to a small cottage on the seaside, beige and pink. The bone thin woman opened the door, revealing a dark red gem with an afro and a small purple one lounging on a couch. The purple one was snoring loudly, laying upside down. Dan tensed, remembering such colors as dangerous ones. Ones that killed his new love. “Daniel, meet Garnet and Amethyst. I am Pearl.” Garnet waved cooly, Amethyst snored, and Pearl offered her hand to shake. Dan took it reluctantly, and shook.


	12. Chapter 12

“So Daniel, tell us everything you know as of now.” Pearl commanded. She was perched at the end of the couch, everyone watching now. “Just Dan is okay. I had just got home when my neighbors knocked on the door...”

He explained everything he knew, except for he and Phil falling in love. Dan didn’t know how they would react! Garnet and Pearl stared off into space thoughtfully. Amethyst lumbered over to the kitchen to make food. “I don’t understand. If the Emerald was bubbled, how have we not known about it. I count them every day. And how did he get to the U.K.?” Pearl mused, rubbing her chin. Garnet shrugged then asked, “May I see it?” “His name is Phil.” Dan commented, slightly offended at their lack of respect for Phil. Yet he still handed him over. Dan was nervous at how they carried him. He didn’t fully trust these people yet. Garnet’s strong hands turned the gem over while she examined him. “Interesting.” she muttered, giving Phil back to Dan. He cupped Phil in his own hands protectively. Garnet had taken Pearl and Amethyst aside and started conversation. Pearl turned and waved him out the door. Dan raised an eyebrow, then strutted outside. The wind toyed with his clothes and hair as he waited.

He was lost in thought when his hands started buzzing. Opening them, he found Phil’s gem vibrating and flashing green. A harsh shock burned Dan’s hands, causing him to yelp and drop it. It levitated while being surrounded with verdant light. It flashed again, a bright silhouette steeping out of the light. The oval, disfigured gem settled on the being’s stomach, then everything cleared. 

Phil was standing there, not a scratch on him. His stripes had become larger, encircling his hands. His lion’s mane remained its cute and fluffy self....“Hi Dan.” 

He ran so fast. Dan threw his arms around his lost boyfriend, laughing with shock and elation. “You’re alright! You’re alright!” he giggled, happy tears streaming down his face. Phil patted his back, hand twisted into Dan’s curls. He smashed his lips against the other’s into a forceful, longing kiss. “I missed you!” Phil said lovingly. Dan’s chestnut brown eyes met Phil’s multi colored ones. “I missed you too.” 

A small cough rang from behind them. The trio of gems were watching them. Garnet raised her eyebrow, tilting down her glasses. “There’s some explaining to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

“How long have you been together?” Garnet questioned. They were all back inside in the living room. “About three weeks.” Dan and Phil had been inseparable. Dan was criss crossed on the floor, with Phil’s lanky fingers carding through his hair. “Well then. Phil, why did you need to contact Homeworld? Things here on Earth have been... tense.” Pearl interrogated. “They might need me, you know. They may have been wondering where I’ve been this whole time.” Phil answered, albeit unsurely. “Okay. We have talked it over, and we will use one of our portals, change some algorithms and projections. This way, you might get to see Homeworld, BUT! You aren’t allowed to speak. We don’t want them tracing us back here. Let’s say that things aren’t going well between them and us.” Pearl answered, words flying not unlike a textbook. Phil nodded, watching her set to work.

A couple of hours later, Pearl called him over to the portal connected to their house. “All you do is step in.” she instructed. She stepped aside to let the couple through. Beams of light surrounded them, blasting them away to one of Homeworld’s ships. Dan looked around, amazed at the stupendous things around him. Phil seemed unfazed as he watched a meeting inside another room. 

“What do you mean it isn’t shattered?! I specifically sent you on that mission so that monster wouldn’t escape! But no. You just badly aimed.” The yellow/orange gem from Phil’s attack sarcastically berated the now reenergized other gems. “You missed his fricking gem! It’s hard to miss. Now, that flawed Emerald will find the rebels! White Diamond wanted that defect dead, and will have our heads now!” she still yelled, kicking the red one out of the ways as she stormed off. 

Dan glances over at Phil’s shocked face. “She... she tried to shatter me.” It shifted to fury. “She tried to kill me.” He walked out of the portal, eyes blazing and fists clenched. “Wait. You weren’t dead before?” Dan queried, following him. “As long as my gem is untouched, I can live almost forever.” Phil spat, still fuming about this realization. “She tried to kill me just because I’m a ‘defect’.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Wow! I honestly thought it wouldn’t work!” Pearl was ecstatic, bouncing in place and clapping her hands. “All of that happened?” Amethyst asked. The long haired, purple being had finally decided to pay attention. “Yeah.” Phil muttered, Dan gently patting his back. “That is a win-lose situation. They obviously aren’t focusing on us right now, but they’re trying to shatter you. I wonder why.” Garnet mused. “I mean, I guess it makes sense now. How I’m a defect. The hair, the colors, the design. Even my gem wasn’t manufactured correctly.” Phil said sullenly. “Well, it works well enough that you can summon a weapon, based on what Dan told us.” Pearl interjected his tunnel of bad thoughts. “Yeah. I can make a sword!” he whipped out his curved saber. Dan yelped and ducked before it clipped his head. “Oop. Sorry.” Phil apologized. 

The cell phone by the kitchen rang loudly. Amethyst ran over and lobbed it up to her ear. After a few seconds, she shouted, “IT’S GREG! HE WANTS HELP TAKING CARE OF STEVEN!” Garnet sighed, then strutted out the door. “You know what... while you have that out let’s see what you can do.” Pearl ordered. 

They were out on the beach, ocean steaming and sand sizzling. Dan hopped from foot to foot uncomfortably, the two gems were standing and facing each other. Pearl put her hand to her forehead, summoning a duplicate of herself. The duplicate was transparent, and held a fencing blade. “Do you wish to commence training?” it spoke. “Yes. Level Three please.” Pearl answered. Phil stood with his feet shoulder width apart, his saber in a tight grip. The trainer’s eyes turned red. “Battle commence!” It flew forward, sword pointed. Phil sidestepped, dodging its attack. It swung its sword at him, which he parried easily. Phil stabbed with his saber, which the trainer twirled away. While distracted, Phil took advantage of its turned back and drove it through. The trainer disintegrated into crystalline dust. Pearl and Dan looked over at Phil, shocked. His eyes were glowing their electrifying colors. “How did I do?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Pearl’s mouth opened and closed, searching for an answer. It reminded Phil of a suffocating fish. “That was... impressive.” she said finally.

She now understood why Homeworld had tried to shatter him. He was very powerful.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late at night, the time not known. About a 20 minute walk from the cottage, a large, grassy hill peeked over the horizon. Dan and Phil laid on their backs together, hand in hand, staring at the shining stars above. “Remember the first time we saw the stars together?” Dan mumbled, contentedly rubbing his thumb on the back of Phil’s hand. Phil nodded mutely, not wanting to disturb the peace. His face was shimmering its verdant colors, reflecting the galaxy above. 

Phil scooted over, resting his head on Dan’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. The soft grass tickles their fingers. Dan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Phil’s forehead. Phil turned up his face. His eyes were brighter than the sky above them. He kissed Dan’s lips forcefully, liking the soft, sweet taste. Dan opened his mouth and let Phil’s tongue explore his mouth. When Phil finished, very happy with his work, he looked at Dan and burst out laughing. “Wot?” Dan queried lazily. Phil guffawed more, rolling off of his lover. Dan sat up, worried. “What is it?!” Phil stammered, “Your mouth!” between laughs. Dan picked up his phone and turned it to selfie mode. 

There was green glittery stuff all over it. “Phil what the hell!” Dan started cackling as well. “I don’t know how that happened!” Phil exclaimed, throwing his striped hands in the air. “Is this your spit? Eeewwwwww!” Dan was still laughing as he laid back down.

“Well. That ruined the moment.” Phil said later, “You wanna go back?” Dan thought for a few moments and replied, “Yeah. I’m tired.” The two sat up and Dan yelled jokingly, “I also want to wash this stuff out!”


	16. Chapter 16

The gems had decided to show Dan and Phil around the city. They had been previously told about Dan’s situation job-wise, and they were looking around for a place that was hiring. The group had passed by a donut shop, a clothing store, and a restaurant, but none had caught Dan’s eye. 

The group of gems and human were about to head back when sharp, neon lights had caught their attention. There was a new arcade opening, with a large entrance and several games inside. A sign hung out the front saying HELP WANTED in crimson lettering. Dan grinned and commented, “Looks like we found our place Phil.”

The other gems left, and the two boyfriends had gone inside.

The manager had been very happy. They were just the kind of people he was looking for! They were hired almost instantly. “That worked out well.” Phil said, walking out the front entrance. “Yeah. How about we head back?” Dan replied. “Sure.”

The sight they were welcomed with wasn’t good. The three gems were facing a giant, red creature. It had horns and a large, matted mane, as well as four powerful legs. Amethyst ran forward, slinging out her whip around its foot. It gave a roar of frustration and flung her into the sea. Then Pearl leapt up and attempted to stab its face with her spear. The monster simply batted her away, making her fall on top of Amethyst with a splash. While distracted, Garnet pummeled her gauntlets on its side, sparks flying. The creature whipped around, trying to gore her on its horns or slash with its claws. She hopped out of the way, throwing punches again. “They need help.” Dan said, watching. “Yep. Let’s do this.” Phil ran forward, unsheathing his green saber. He tried to cut and hack at it, dancing around to the back. “How can I help?!” Dan called to them. “I don’t know!” Amethyst shouted back. She had climbed out of the water, only to be knocked back in by one of the monster’s feet. 

“Here!” a voice called. A metal bat was thrown Dan’s way. He fumbled it a bit, then held it stiffly with both hands. “Thanks!” he called back, seeing a figure run away. Looking for a target, he saw the beast’s shoulder. He took a deep breath. He ran. Yelling he swung the bat. It hit the monster with a loud CRACK. It screeched, whirling towards him. “Oh shit!” he yelled before he sprinted away. Dan was shrieking as the crimson animal chased him.

Phil noticed Dan’s figure zipping around while the monster was following. Amusement and anger conflicted inside him. “Leave my Danny alone!” he cried, now chasing the beast. It was quite the sight. Phil yelled as he vaulted onto the creature’s back, then drove his saber into it. It roared, then popped into a humongous pile of red dust, gem settled in the center. “Woo!” Amethyst cheered. She picked it up, bubble shining, then sent it away. “Well done.” Garnet congratulated, clapping them both on the shoulders. “We should fight beside you more often.” Pearl nodded in agreement. Phil chuckled, glancing at Dan. Dan smiled, high giving him.


	17. Chapter 17

Their first day at work had been interesting enough. 

It started off normally. The manager had shown them around, told them how to restart, set up, and fix games. (He showed Phil how a broom worked.) They learned how to ring up a cashier and count in tickets. So, the morning went well. The afternoon became interesting though.

“I’ve never understood how these games work. I know they’re a form of entertainment, but...” Phil trailed off, ruffling his hair with one hand. Dan laughed. “How about we play one together on break?” he suggested. Phil nodded in agreement, handing a teen a strip of tickets. 

After eating, Dan wandered around the arcade. Finding an old game not unlike Wack-A-Mole, he waved Phil over. “This one is easy. You just hit as many critters as you can when they pop up.” Dan instructed. Phil wrapped his fingers around the hammer’s handle. Pressing the start button, his eyes glinted intently as he waited. His hair stood up like a cat’s again. One critter jumped from the plastic foliage. Phil snacked it with the hammer. Another hopped to his left. He pounded its head, giggling. One to the right managed to avoid his swing. Phil played for a few minutes. “That was fun. I can see what you mean.” Phil said, setting the hammer down. 

Dan glanced at the clock and noticed break time was over. “Time to get back to work.” Dan stated, walking back to the desk. Phil followed. He settled behind the cash machine. 

School must’ve been out then, because a large group of children ran in. Several had already went to the games. One had stayed behind, staring up at Phil. “Why are you green?” she asked. Phil smiled, pretending to look around suspiciously. Then he learned down and whispered, “Because I’m an alien. I came here on a big spaceship.” The child giggled, then squealed with laughter when Phil bugged out his eyes with his fingers. Dan chuckled as well. The little girl ran off, and the two looked after her fondly.


	18. Chapter 18

Dan and Phil have been living there for 10 months now. Phil is sometimes called upon to help the crystal gems, but most of his time is spent with Dan looking after the arcade. They had found an apartment and live there now.

Phil was laying on his back on the floor of the room, staring at the ceiling. They had decorated it with those sticky galaxy stars that glowed in the dark. Pearl mentioned that it was childish, but Phil likes them, so they didn’t care. 

The sad thought had just scurried across his mind, like a furtive mouse. His subconscious clawed it up like the stalking cat it is and examined it.

What would happen if Dan died?

Phil knew that he would live a long time. He was already several thousand years old. His magic would run out one day. But that was a long time away. 

He sat up, the back of his hair sticking up from the floor. He owlishly, sullenly looked at Dan. The man was wearing a comfy black sweater, and smiling at a picture on his phone. “Dan. What happens if you die? I would have to live without you.” Phil mumbled. Dan was confused, then nodded in understanding. He knew how gems worked. He shifted around to Phil and cupped his face in his hands. “I will always have a bit of you in my heart, and me to you. I will always be with you, and I will see you again. Okay? Let’s not think about it.” Phil nodded, feeling better. “Now, buck up! I found the funniest Tumblr post!” Dan exclaimed. He shoved his phone to Phil. 

Their laughter echoed in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finished! I hope you guys enjoyed, and give me some feedback. See ya later!
> 
> -Marian


End file.
